jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkawa/Ciąg dalszy ;)
Wasz syn? To wy macie syna? - ''pytałam niedowierzanie. ''-Tak. - ''odpowiedziała spokojnie ciotka. ''-Może wejdziesz do środka? - ''zaproponował wódz. -''...dobrze - ''zgodziłam się niepewnie, ponieważ nie rozumiałam co się dzieje. -''Czkawka! - ''zawołał mężczyzna wchodząc do chatki. Nikt się nie odezwał. -''Czkawka! - ''zawtórował tym razem głośniej. Lecz nadal nie było odzewu. -''Gdziesz on może być?! - ''zastanawiał się wódz po czym zaczął przeszukiwać mieszkanie. -''Nie ma go! - ''wykrzyknął. -''Niestety musze iść, ale panie zapraszam do chatki. - ''powiedział z lekkim niepokojem. -''Nie ma sprawy. Idź go szukać zaczekamy na was - ''powiedziała ciocia. Stoick od razu pobiegł do swego smoka, aby oblecieć wyspę w poszukiwaniu chłopca. Jakiś czas później przyszedł do nas zdyszany i przerażony oznajmił: -''Czkawka jest u Łupieżców! Muszę mu pomóc, ale sam nie dam rady! Musicie mi pomóc! ''-No, dobrze ale jak? - spytała mama Czkawki.'' ''-Musicie popłynąć ze mną na wyspę Łupieżców. Zabierzemy Czkawkę z lochu i wrócimy. - powiedział. -''To do dzieła! - ''wykrzyknęła żona wodza. Znów płynęłam statkiem. Atmosfera nie była najlepsza, wszyscy martwili się o Czkawkę. Gęsta mgła otaczała statek. Ciężkie chmury wisiały na niebie. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do celu. Ostrożnie opuściliśmy pokład statku i udaliśmy się do tamtejszej areny. Musieliśmy uważać, aby żaden wiking z tamtego plemienia nas nie zauważył. To było dosyć trudne. Co chwila jakiś przechodził niebezpiecznie blisko nas. Nagle zauważyliśmy Czkawkę w jednym z lochów. Widać było iż jest wyczerpany. W drugim lochu dostrzegliśmy jego smoka. Był związany linami tak, że nie mógł się w ogóle ruszać. -''Co się tu stało? - ''zapytałam po cichu cioci. -''Nie wiem kochanie. - ''odparła. W jej głosie był wyczuwalny lęk. -''Robimy tak, na trzy ja wejdę do środka i spróbuje uwolnić Czkawkę i Szczerbatka a wy musicie chodź przez chwilę zająć jakoś strażników. Dobrze? ''-W porządku.'' ''-To na trzy, raz...dwa...TRZY!'' Stoick wbiegł na arenę. Rozpoczęła się walka między nim a strażnikami. Sam, jeden Stoick na kilkunastu strażników. Co chwila jakiś padał na ziemię. Tylko nie on. Rolę się odwróciły to my próbowaliśmy uwolnić Czkawkę i smoka a Stoick zajmował uwagę Łupieżców. Kiedy wszyscy padli na ziemię mąż Valki próbował otworzyć loch. Minuty upływały, Czkawka słabł, a strażnicy powoli się budzili. Wszyscy byli niezwykle zdenerwowani. Wreszcie udało się wyjąć chłopaka z lochu lecz nie na długo. Gdy Stoick z Czkawką na rękach biegł ku wyjściu jeden z Łupieżców wyrwał chłopca z jego rąk a następnie związał. Przywiązali go do wysokiego punktu na arenie tuż przy urwisku. -''Zostawcie nas albo ten chłopak zginie! - wykrzyknął jeden z tamtych. -''Nigdy! - ''Valka broniła swego syna jak lew. W tym czasie Stoick ku nieuwadze strażników powoli zbliżał się ku lochu , w którym znajdował się smok chłopaka. Ostrożnie otworzył zamek, rozwiązał smoka i kazał mu się nie ruszać. -''Czyli zamierzacie tu zostać? Nie wiem czy to najrozsądniejsza decyzja...- ''ciągnął dalej nieprzyjany wiking. -''Skoro tak chcecie...wasz wybór... Mężczyzna pociągnął za szurek, który uwolnił chłopaka z więzów sznura tym samym sprawił, że syn wodzą spadł do morza. -''Nie! - wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona ciocia. W tym momencie Szczerbatek zanurzył się w wodzie aby wyciągnąć swego właściciela. Szybko wyciągnął na brzeg nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Wszyscy prędko pobiegli w stronę statku, którym przyplynelismy. Ja z ciocia i z tym smokiem zanieslismy Czkawkę do łodzi. Tym samym odpłynęliśmy równie szybko w stronę wyspy Berk. Kiedy przybyliśmy na wyspę, Stoick zaniósł chłopaka do chatki. Ja z ciocią przenocowałyśmy u wodza. Następnego ranka obudziło mnie radosne świergotanie ptaków, małe chmurki otulały niebieściutkie niebo. Zapowiadało się na piękny dzień. Nagle przyszedł Stoick kilkoma rybami i kufelkiem wody. -''To dla mnie? ''- zapytałam nieśmiało. ''-Tak, dla ciebie i dla Valki. Ale..gdzie ona jest? ''- spytał niespokojnie poczym zaczął się rozglądać po mieszkaniu. Zaczęliśmy razem szukać, co nie trwało długo. Okazało się bowiem, iż ciocia całą noc czuwała przy łóżku chłopaka, który się dotąd nie obudził. Przerażał mnie widok tego czarnego smoka znajdującego się w tym samym pokoju. Po zjedzeniu śniadania ja z ciocią wybrałyśmy się na zwiedzanie wyspy. Odwiedziłyśmy dużo ciekawych miejsc np.: dawną smoczą arenę, w której kiedyś zabijało się smoki. To straszne! Jak można było tak krzywdzić te wspaniałe zwierzęta. Wracając, zwiedziłyśmy jeszcze wiele innych miejsc, ale nie ma czasu ich wszystkich wymieniać. Generalnie, długo zajęła nam ta wycieczka, latałyśmy jeszcze na smoka, ale było fajnie! Kiedy wrociłyśmy powoli się ściemniało. Zjedliśmy kolacje wraz ze Stoickiem i powoli kładliśmy się spać. Nazajutrz kiedy się obudziłam zobaczyłam, że ciocia z mężem byli na górze, u chłopca. Pobiegłam szybko, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Czkawka się obudził! Dziwne...mówi jakby nic nie pamiętał-myślałam. -''Ee...co się stało? ''-wymamrotał chłopak. -''Zostałeś porwany przez Łupieżców. Ale...jak to się mogło stać? -''zastanawiał się Stoick. -''Ja...nie wiem...- ''odpowiadał niespokojnie jeździec. -''No trudno, nieważne. Przynieść ci coś? Może jesteś głodny? - ''naskakiwała matka wyczerpanego syna. -''A...kim ty jesteś? - ''dziwił się. -''Och, no tak. Byłeś zbyt mały aby mnie pamiętać...- ''wspomniała Valka. -''Zbyt mały? Jak to? Kim jesteś? - ''ciągnął. -''Czkawko...jestem twoją matką...- ''oznajmiła troskliwie. -''Ty...moją matką...? - ''sapał chłopak. -''Tak. - ''odparła z uśmiechem na ustach. -''Hah...haha...ja mam mamę! Aale...gdzie się podziewałaś tyle czasu?-''zapytał. ''-A, no...długa historia. Kiedy indziej ci opowiem.- ''zapewniała mama. -''No...dobrze...ale...gdzie jest Szczerbek?! - ''wykrzyczał zaniepokojony. ''-Yym...no...był tu jeszcze wczoraj! - ''zapewniali zgodnie rodzice. -''Jak mogliście go nie zauważyć?! -'' burzył się. -''No...czekaliśmy aż się obudzisz... -'' odpowiedzieli niepewnie. -''Ech...- ''parsknął. Tym samym wybiegając z pokoju i dożąć ku drzwi. Otworzył je ze złością i zaczął krzyczeć: -''Szczerbatek! Mordko! Gdzie jesteś?! - ''pytał załamany. Przerażony, zaczął biec wokół wyspy. -''Czkawka! Co się stało? - ''zapytała troskliwie Astrid. -''Nigdzie nie ma Szczerbka. Nie wiem gdzie on może być...- ''oznajmił. -''A szukałeś w Kruczym Urwisku? Dzisiaj pobiegł tam. Wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego. ''-Dzięki Astrid!'' ''-Spoko!'' A więc owy bohater szedł w stronę wskazanego mu miejsca. -''Szczerbatek! Co ty tu robisz Mordko? Smok od razu wstał z miejsca i kilkoma susami czmychnął do jeźdźca, po czym zaczął go lizać po całej twarzy ze szczęścia. ''-Dobrze, już dobrze. Jestem przy tobie. ''Nagle chłopak zauważył zakapturzoną postać, stojącą na skale. Podszedł ostrożnie. Wtem osoba szybko uciekła w stronę lasu. Czkawka od razu ruszył za nią. Biegł pośród drzew, gdy nagle zgubił poszukiwaną osobę. Nie było po niej ani śladu. Tak, jakby się rozpłynęła. ''-Ciekaw jestem kto to mógł być...- ''mówił zamyślony - ''No trudno. Nic tu po nas. Idziemy mordko. '' Tajemnicza postać jeszcze kilka razy pojawiała się w owym miejscu. Czkawka na marne próbował szukać, dowiedzieć się czegoś o niej. Kiedy jednak siedział na skale w Kruczym Urwisku zainteresowana podeszła cichutko do niego i usiadła obok. Zszokowany chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydukać ani słowa. ''-Jestem Sofia. - ''oznajmiła, zdejmując z głowy kaptur. Miała krótkie, kręcone włosy, upiętę jakimś sznurkiem. Bluzka jej była z jakiejś smoczej skóry, a na to biała kamizelka, również ze skóry. Jej spódnica była futrzasta przepasana gdzie nie gdzie skrawkami smoczego nakrycia. -''Dlaczego tak uparcie mnie poszukiwałeś? - ''zapytała nieśmiało patrząc na swego towarzysza swymi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami, a na policzkach jej widniały lekkie rumieńce. -''Zaciekawiłaś mnie. Lubie przygody. Z resztą, jestem zobowiązany do chronienia naszej wyspy. Nie wiedziałem kim jesteś, wiec wolałem to sprawdzić. '' ''-Uważałeś mnie za zagrożenie? ''-Nie do końca. - chciał coś więcej powiedzieć, lecz nie umiał wyjaśnić owego zjawiska. - ''A właściwie, jak się tu znalazłaś? ''- Długa historia. Nie chce cię zanudzać.'' ''-Dobrze. Od jak dawna tu jesteś? '' ''-Od kilku dni.'' ''-Gdzie przebywałaś? Tak sama? W środku lasu?'' ''-A w różnych miejscach. To tu, to tam.'' ''-A co jadłaś?'' ''-Surowe ryby podgrzewałam na ognisku. Czasem gdy mi się nie chciało łowić, kradłam z wioski. - odparła mówiąc coraz ciszej. -''Na szczęście wiemy, że się nie zmarnowało. - ''powiedział życzliwie chłopak. Dziewczyna tylko taktownie się uśmiechnęła. -''Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do wioski.Tam zjesz coś normalnego. ''-Dziękuję. -'' odparła dziewczyna i razem udali się do Berk. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach